Capitão Gancho
Capitão James Bartholomew Gancho (traduzido por Ana Maria Machado como Capitão Jaime Gancho), abreviado Capitão Jas Gancho, ou só Capitão Gancho, nome de batismo Crichton, é o antagonista principal das séries e filmes de Peter Pan. Ainda que os outros afirmem que ele já foi o imediato do Barba Negra, Gancho diz que acha o pirata muito burro e sem cultura e que não iria aturar alguém como ele em seu navio. Aparência thumb|left|Braço de GanchoGancho imita um pouco as roupas do rei Carlos II, tendo ouvido que era muito parecido com os membros da dinastia de Stuart. Na boca, ele tem um piteira que lhe permite fumar dois charutos ao mesmo tempo e possui um gancho na mão direita. É moreno e seu cabelo é cheio de cachos que parecem velas negras. Seus olhos são azuis, exceto enquanto ele enfia o gancho em alguém, pois manchas vermelhas aparecem neles e os deixam horrivelmente incandescentes. História Eton College No passado, Gancho se destacava das outras pessoas. Qualquer esporte que citassem, Capitão Jas Gancho destacava-se em tal. Sua escola era Eton, mas ele não gostava de estudar.Geraldine McCaughrean. Peter Pan escarlate P. 237-238 James esteve lá por vários motivos, e havia pego um grande número de livros, todos eles poéticos e grande parte da Lake School.J.M. Barrie. Captain Hook at Eton (discurso). Esporte e vencer era tudo pra ele, e desistiu de tudo para ser o melhor, o mais rápido, o mais forte, o mais alto, o que estava em melhor forma física. Quando machucado em um campo de futebol, ele sangrou amarelo. Porém, sua mãe precisava pagar as contas de suas costureiras antes de coisas como mensalidades escolares e seus sonhos terminaram. No Dia dos Esportes, sua mãe chegou para tirá-lo da escola e os outros garotos estavam competindo por prêmios que ele nunca teve. Como não podia vencer justamente e honestamente, James esvaziou a sala de troféus e levou consigo todos os prêmios esportivos. Assim começou sua vida de crimes. Na viagem de volta para casa, ele decidiu que cortaria seus laços com aquele lugar e iria para a Terra do Nunca, o único lugar do mundo onde um menino pode dar a forma que quiser a seu destino. Assim, Gancho partiu de avião, mas o avião caiu, e no Monte do Nunca, James deixou seu tesouro e arrastou para baixo, sempre sonhando com um dia voltar até lá. Zarina é encontrada Pensando que haviam perdido tudo, James e sua tripulação encontraram uma das mais inteligentes fadas (chamada Zarina) no meio da navegação e a enganaram, fazendo ela prometer que os faria voar. Logo, Zarina foi roubar o pó azul e voltou. Eles se dirigiam até o Jolly Roger quando Tinker Bell e suas amigas, querendo recuperar o que era delas, invadiram, mas foram derrotadas por Zarina. Para agradecer tudo o que Zarina já havia feito por eles, Gancho fez um brinde e uma canção ao lado de sua tripulação. No término Zarina entra em uma sala e James vai ajudá-la a coar o pó azul, impressionando-se e aprendendo também tudo sobre pó mágico, além de fechar a gaveta onde estavam as fadas e prendê-las lá. Quando as fadinhas, que escaparam, desafiaram Zarina, ele esperou as ordens da capitã para prenderem-nas de novo numa sacola feita por corda. thumb|left|250px|James vestindo sua roupa na frente do espelho.Após aprender a voar, com o auxílio da amiga, James a trancou numa gaiola à prova de fadas e vestiu sua roupa pirata, mostrando a verdadeira cara. As fadas, enquanto fugiam após o Crocodilo Tic-Tac libertá-las, foram paradas com a ameaça de que Zarina seria jogada na água. Tinker Bell não teve outra opção e cedeu o pó azul, que fez o navio voar, mas ainda assim Gancho jogou a ex-capitã na água e começou a comandar seu navio. Porém, as Disney fadas atacaram novamente e Zarina veio junto, com os dois envolvidos em uma luta. Derrotado, James não sabia perder e automaticamente prendeu todas as fadas com adagas, seguindo a mesma coisa com a fada que com ele disputava. Gancho mudou novamente o curso do navio e foi roubado por Zarina, que conseguiu separar seu vestido da adaga. O navio tombou e ele se segurou na madeira. Porém, James viu a poeira mágica caindo e esticou seu braço para pegá-la, mas acabou caindo. Zarina voltou para as companheiras, assustada, e tentou soltá-las da sacola qual foram presas, na tentativa de retirar a adaga, mas Gancho voltou voando e recuperou novamente o pó azul. Novamente perdeu o pó, capturado por Zarina, e o vidro de poeira mágica caiu, lhe dando mais uma chance e a ponto de matar a antiga amiga. Com o impulso o vidro foi preso, e com Zarina tentando retirá-lo, ele teve tempo de pegar um gancho e segurá-lo até cortar o cordão do vidro, lançar Zarina pra longe junto de um pingo de pó azul. Ele deixou o pó mágico com ela, que jogou no inimigo sobrecarregado de poeira de fada e o fez voar descontroladamente. Tinker Bell, agora solta e com o talento trocado para fada da água, criou uma enorme onda, que retirou todo o pó de pirlimpimpim do corpo de James e o fez cair na água. thumb|250px|James, com um gancho, se apoia em um baú para boiar. O crocodilo Tic-Tac perseguiu-o, pensando que ele fosse um bacalhau, e Gancho só teve como opção correr pelas águas. Por fim ele conseguiu escapar e foi encontrado por Smee, ainda a bordo do navio, que elogiou o gancho usado por James na ocasião. James esbravejou para que Smee o ajudasse a sair dali. Anos mais tarde, Peter Pan ingressou na Terra do Nunca e formou uma estrondosa rivalidade com o homem, cortando sua mão e jogando-a para o crocodilo, sendo que era a mão que Gancho usava para fazer tudo. Esse ato não comprometeu apenas o destino do velho, como o do próprio Peter. Peter Pan Gancho foi avisado por Smee que Peter havia voltado para a Terra do Nunca. Assim, ele preparou o canhão para atirar em Wendy, Miguel, João e Peter, que havia entrado no navio e fez caírem várias peças do Terror dos Mares. Após perceber a caída de João e Miguel pela floresta ele foi atrás, direto de uma espécie de carruagem, e encontrou uma índia quem levou a encontrá-lo os irmãos de Wendy e prendê-los no Castelo Negro. Ele ficou de guarda na espera da entrada de Peter, mas porém a criança imitou sua voz enganando a tripulação de Gancho. O pirata encontrou seu rival e soltou o gatilho, mas foi interrompido por Wendy e iniciou-se uma batalha de espadas qual o capitão venceu. No instante em que estava a matar Peter Pan, foi atacado pelo crocodilo e acabou derrotado. No entanto, ele escapou e foi de volta ao seu inimigo que no momento estava brigando com Wendy. Então, ele raptou a fada, a menina e a levou para seu navio logo convencendo-a a se tornar uma bucaneira contadora de histórias depois de admitir que Peter não pode ganhar sentimentos. Gancho matou uma fada e envenenou o remédio que Peter beberia quando acordasse, após raptar os Meninos Perdidos, Wendy, João e Miguel. Como Tinker Bell bebeu o remédio em vez de Pan, o rival ficou triste e reviveu a fada. Gancho percebeu que ele ainda estava vivo e forçou Wendy a contá-lo a história de seu arqui-inimigo. Depois disso, ela foi forçada a caminhar na prancha e caiu até que Peter Pan voltou para aterrorizá-lo começando uma luta de espadachins. thumb|left|Cocrodilo Tic-Tac devorando GanchoGancho absorveu o pó mágico de Sininho e começou a voar, ameaçando que Wendy preferia crescer a ficar com Peter. Diante a tanta pressão, Peter acabou cedendo e anunciando o fim da luta. Porém, a garota beijou Pan que recuperou suas energias e Gancho caiu, comido pelo Crocodilo Tic-Tac, na qual devorou sua mão e começou a procurar pelo Gancho para comer o resto do corpo. Lá dentro do crocodilo, ele todo dia queimava-se lentamente com o ácido estomacal e o mau cheiro que o sufocava. O frasco de veneno que ele sempre carregava no bolso se rachou, acidentalmente, e vazou no Crocodilo que morreu instantaneamente. Aproveitando, Gancho ainda fez pra si um par de botas com o que restou da pele. Quando saiu, tendo suas roupas esfiapadas, ele se impressionou pois o veneno também atingiu a lagoa, a Floresta do Nunca e os pântanos que alteraram completamente a aparência da Terra do Nunca. Mas, quando saiu de dentro do estômago do crocodilo, ele perdeu a capacidade de desejar e de dormir. Futuro Hook Gancho raptou Maggie e Jack pela janela. Não conseguindo resistir vendo seus filhos, Peter admitiu que era Pan e entrou num desafio com seu antigo vilão. Já que Peter havia esquecido como voar e lutar, Gancho cedeu à oferta de Sininho deu três dias para Banning voltar a ser Pan. Em seu território, Gancho tenta um suicídio apontando a pistola para sua cabeça mas é impedido por Barriga, quem o dá a dica de fazer os filhos de Banning gostarem dele. Ele tentou fazer Maggie e Jack detestarem seus pais e amá-lo através de aulas mas falha, tendo certo sucesso com Jack, mas não com Maggie. Chegando no convés ele se deparou com a garota qual tentava fazer parar de acreditar que seus pais a amavam cantando uma música que dizia não estar só. No outro dia ele acordou com o barulho do relógio tic-tac de Jack e foi mostrá-lo que não gosta de relógios, com sua coleção de relógios quebrados. O nervo veio ao perceber que Jack estava com outro relógio fazendo tic-tac, sendo que o próprio garoto quebrou seu relógio. Jack acabou simpatizando com o grande pirata e concordando para esquecer de sua casa e família. Peter Banning chegou para enfrentá-lo enquanto o mesmo estava fazendo um jogo de baseball, o que acabou resultando com Banning desistindo. Logo depois Gancho trajou Jack com suas roupas, indo desferir um golpe com sua arma que substitui a mão, mas Peter Pan que agora sabia voar, imaginar e lutar interrompeu indo salvar seu filho. Porém, Jack agora tratava Hook como seu pai. Inicia-se uma guerra entre os Meninos Perdidos e a tripulação do Jolly Roger. Rufio, usando sua valentia, vai enfrentar uma luta com Gancho e acaba sendo esfaqueado, caindo morto. Suas últimas palavras foi manifestar o seu desejo por ter um pai igual a Peter, quem enfurece e vai lutar com o vilão enquanto Jack percebe quem é seu verdadeiro pai. thumb|284px|Revelado o verdadeiro GanchoAgora bravo com Peter estar saindo dali com as crianças, ele ameaça que sempre o perseguirá e inicia uma nova batalha. Enquanto prendia Banning na parede ele criava ameaças, sendo que seu vilão era apoiado pelos amigos (os Meninos Perdidos). Os mesmos amigos de Peter Pan o cercam com vários relógios tic-tac e ele perde poupado. No entanto, enquanto Peter ia pro seu mundo junto dos filhos, Gancho trapaceou e tirou uma nova espada da manga apoiando-a sobre o pescoço de seu inimigo. Porém, seu gancho fica preso e uma decoração de crocodilo do navio desaba matando-o. Curiosidades *Em Capitão Gancho em Eton (discurso de J. M. Barrie) e em Capt. Hook - Adventures of a Notorious Youth, o sangue de Gancho é descrito como amarelo. Links Externos *Captain Hook na Disney Wiki em Inglês *Captain Hook na WikiShrek em Inglês *Captain Hook na Neverpedia em Inglês *Captain Hook na Peter Pan Wiki em Inglês *Captain Hook na Jake and the Never Land Pirates Wiki em Inglês *Captain Hook na Wikipedia em Inglês *Capitão Gancho na Wikipédia *James Hook na PotC Wiki em Inglês *Captain Hook na KHWiki em Inglês Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de As Novas Aventuras de Peter Pan Categoria:Personagens de Pan Categoria:Personagens mortos Categoria:Piratas à bordo do Terror dos Mares